The Shadow
by BlackCatAnimeGirl
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya isn't your average basketball player. He belongs to something more complex than that. He belongs to another world with a different status, and a more complex life style. AkaKuro pairing and OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, Iv had this idea for a while but havnt typed it :P **

**Ik im supposed to be workin on the others but Id always get sidtracked by this :)**

**Annyways, Hope you like it and I hope that it isnt to... sad... in my opinion it was prty sad :~**

**I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket just that one OC and maby future OC's**

"Talking"

'Thinking'** ~ Dont think I use this **

**Sorry bout spelling or grammer mistakes... My Editer is ... Out... for a while ;p **

**Annyways, im done talking... Story Begin!**

* * *

_I am a shadow. Shadows don't have real bodies of their own, but somehow… I'm here. I'm alive. I've found friends. I've helped them learn how to enjoy the sport they loved while they helped me in similar ways. I've gained a family. A true, loving, and caring family. Now all I have to do is to just let them go._

* * *

"So…this is where my time stops." A boy with blue eyes and matching powder blue hair mumbled. A cloud of smoke floating out from his pale pink lips with every breath. He had on black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt under a zipped up dark blue hoodie. Around his neck, was a silver scarf that wrapped tightly around his throat. As he walked down the sidewalk, snow floated down from the sky and landed delicately in his hair. The boy let out a breath of air and shifted his gaze from the floor to the person that stood a few feet ahead of him. She was dressed in a white suit jacket with a matching white pencil skirt. The large white hat cast a shadow over her face only showing the smiling crimson lips. Her deep brown colored hair was pulled into a tight bun and a pale delicate hand was propped against her hip. As the boy walked up to her, she held out a hand and he gently took it before kissing the knuckle.

"Dear Kuroko Tetsuya," She began while taking hold of his pale hands in her paler ones.

"You have won, you have reconnected your bonds, and even gained new ones." She said while smiling at Kuroko's blank face.

"But now you must leave them. Your contract is over and you must return." She stated before giving a sharp tug to the boys arm. Soon there were two blue haired boys. One lying on the floor. No moving. Not breathing, while the other stood next to the lady. His body was transparent and was looking down sadly at the one on the floor. As they stood there, people were beginning to walk over to the body.

"Once the light is too bright, the shadow will fade." She said while wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders so she would be able to lean her cheek against his shoulder. Kuroko sighed and gently grabbed onto her wrists,

"It's time for the shadow to return." Kuroko mumbled as a shadow floated across his face ~**A/N from his hair. Just saying : p ~**

"Good, now let's go home." She said while straightening fully. Kuroko nodded and they began walking down the street, ignoring the crowd of people that swarmed around his body that lay limply in the floor. Kuroko looked over his shoulder and a sad smile spread across his face as the flashing lights of an ambulance could be seen. He turned away from the scene. He took a breath and looked up at the dark sky stained gray with large clouds.

"Thank you… everyone" He said before fading away completely like the lady in white.

* * *

**OK, its done **

**Sorry it was so short... I guess this is considered a preview :~**

**I might actualy continue this as a series... or leav it like that... It all depends on U :D**

**Iv writen ahead so I gots it covered ;p **

**Annyways, **

**Rate Review Comment plz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhh, idk why but this ch was so hard to write X~ **

**I hope its ok... I think i used the . to much and the , a little less ... O well,**

**Its not that long but , u know :p ... Maby**

**O well, **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket**

**Story, Begin!**

* * *

_~P.O.V. Akashi~_

_Everything's gone wrong. Everyone has changed. Three days, that's all it took. Three days after hearing the tragic news that everyone into a deep depression. Ryota refuses to leave his room, Daiki has become more of a mindless zombie than usual, Atsushi refuses to eat, and Shintaro only keeps that stuffed rabbit completely ignoring the Horoscope _**~A/N I forgot what it was called :p ~**._ We are all hurting, mourning, from his death, but we must carry on. We must pull ourselves together and move on. What happened in the past cannot be changed, but the future is still ahead of us. I must take the first step and move on no matter how much it hurts. I hope that I am making the right decision on forgetting you Tetsuya… _

* * *

A boy with powder blue hair stared blankly at the small hand mirror he was holding. He watched as five people with different colored hair flashed in its reflection. With a sigh, he dropped his arm and looked around. He was in a giant stone castle. Torches lit up the sides of the large building while hanging chandeliers lit the rest of the room. Deep red, velvet curtains hung next to the windows that showed nothing but darkness outside them. The boy himself was seated in a golden throne with red cushion, his legs hanging over one of the armrests while he leaned on the opposite one. The mirror lay on his stomach while he played with the black cuffs that were around his wrists. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a white collared shirt and black vest,

"What's with the long face?" A soft voice asked. Kuroko tilted his head to the side to see the lady in white standing a few feet away from where he sat. Kuroko sighed before swinging his legs back in front of him in the proper siting position,

"Nothing's wrong, but I think I shouldn't have even left home. They are all sad because of my 'Death'" He said in a flat tone. The lady in white chuckled, her face still hidden by that hat.

"Well, you have had a long day. Please go relax in your room." She said while gesturing towards the large, opened doors. The blue haired boy raised an eyebrow before getting to his feet, the mirror in his hand as he walked towards the lady,

"Thank you for your concern mother, but if you do anything that would possibly cause trouble in the future, I won't hesitate to stop you." He stated before handing her the mirror. She nodded, her crimson lips pulled into a small smile.

"Well then, I will excuse myself." Kuroko mumbled before walking away, leaving the woman by herself. As soon as the large doors were shut the woman waved her hand on a sweeping motion and ten shadow creatures rose from the ground,

"I want you to bring these five here unharmed for my son. If you fail, don't even think about returning." She ordered while passing the mirror to one of the shadows that walked up to her,

"Your time limit is one week." She added while holding up a pale, slender, finger. The shadows all nodded before fading away. She nodded to herself before walking over to the throne. Gently, she ran her hand over the velvet and a memory flashed through her mind. It was a memory of when Tetsuya was just five years old. Oh how she missed those days. They would have snack out in the gardens and then come back in to play any game the small boy wanted to play. He was so cute and innocent. It was perfect until one of her shadows betrayed her and brought her son to a place where shadows were only connected to things. Mindless things that did as they were commanded to, not like much has changed here, but they had feeling. They had minds compared to the others. She sighed before looking at where the blue haired boy had walked off to and smiled,

"I hope that things will get better soon."

* * *

**Ok, yep everyone is depressed :~  
I will b showin how they all get captured within the nxt chs and hopefully they are more interesting **

**O and Kurokos a Prince :D**

**hehehe, **

**Rate Review Comment **

**and Ill try to make longer ch's**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, **

**It was raining so I decided to write about it :p **

**annyways, **

**I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Ahhhh, Im tired... ITS FRIDAY, yay, I dont think im gonna post ovr the week... depends on how Im feelin.**

**Just wanted to say.**

**K,**

**STory Begin!**

* * *

~P.O.V. Kise~

It was raining. The droplets of water ponding against my window as the fell. The sky was dark and cloudy when it was bright and sunny a few hours ago, but I'm not complaining. This is exactly how I'm feeling, sad, depressed, lost. The one person who I held the most respect for, gone. Just erased from the world. Gone. That word echoed through my mind as I laid here on my bed. The sheets wrapping around my still clothed body. After hearing about what happened I left and locked myself in my room with the curtains drawn. 'Pathetic' I thought while covering my eyes with my arm. I still had on my button up shirt and suit pants, my shoes lying at the end of the bed along with other papers that I hadn't taken care of yet. I turned to my side and looked at the full length mirror that hung on the back of the locked door. My hair was messed up, my eyes were red, and I looked sickly with the white sheets around me. 'The press would have fun if they saw me like this.' I thought while turning away from the mirror, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"Ah what's the use? I've already given up on life if he isn't here to enjoy it as well," I mumbled to myself, a sad smile spreading across my face as a small chuckle escaped my lips,

"I'm pathetic aren't I Kurokochii?" I said while burying my face into the large and fluffy pillow.

* * *

Just outside the covered window, a pair of shadows emerged from the floor, immediately taking the form of two teenage boys with black hair and red eyes. They both had on Black long-sleeved shirts and gray pants but the one on the right had a mirror in his hands.

"So is this the house of the blond?" The left man asked while running a hand through his hair. The teen holding the mirror nodded before looking down at the object in his hand. It showed that the blond was lying in his bed while staring at the wall. From what they heard he was a model, and right now they went so sure about that. Quickly, they walked to the front of the house and knocked on the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" A lady with long blond hair asked as she opened the door. She had on a light pink shirt and white skirt that swayed by her knees while her hair was pulled into a pony tail.

"Ah, my brother and I are friends of Kise-kun, and we wanted to see how he was doing." The one with the mirror lied while smiling sweetly at the woman. The woman smiled back before guiding them inside. They were gathered around the kitchen table with towels hanging around the twins necks as they drank the tea that was offered to them,

"I'm sorry for not inviting you in sooner. It's really raining hard out there." She said while taking a seat,

"It's fine, were sorry for intruding." The one in possession of the mirror said while the other just nodded and took a sip of the tea.

"So… do you know why Kise has been acting like he has?" She asked, her expression turning serious. The one without the mirror lowered the cup from his lips and he looked at the woman with somewhat of a sad expression,

"One of his friends had gotten into an accident." He began, the atmosphere tensing as a serious expression spread across his face

"He couldn't be saved." The other finished before slowly getting to his feet, the once tense atmosphere fading away.

"Oh…" She mumbled, her sentence trailing off as she looked down at her hands that were now resting in her lap,

"If you don't mind, we will be going to greet Kise." The other said while following his 'brother' towards the stairs. Quickly, they made their way up to the room where the blond was supposed to be in and fazed through the door. Once inside, they could see the blond holding on tightly to a pillow as he stared at the blank, tan, wall.

"Kise Ryota." They said at the same time causing the blond to look over at them. When the blond noticed the new intruders, he sat up and stared at the red eyed twins,

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He questioned, scooting back as they both took a step closer,

"Simple," One began, a smile spreading across both of their faces as they both walked close,

"We're here for you," The other stated before the lunged for Kise. After a few minutes of wrestling, Kise was pinned to the floor of his room while the two held down his arms and legs,

"W-what are you doing!" Kise shouted, his thoughts going to the worst possible thing that could happen in this kind of position.

"Shut up, this was an order." The one holding the blonde's wrist said before a shadow spread around them creating a large bubble of pitch-black. Once inside, Kise couldn't feel the two holding him anymore. He actually felt like he was floating. Like his body didn't even exist. Like he was free of the burdens he was carrying.

"Where am I?" He questioned while looking around. No matter where he looked, it was all the same. Pitch black.

"Am I dead?" He asked, a light laughter filling the air a few minutes after the question left his lips. Suddenly, a bright light filled the darkness and he shut his eyes.

"Open your eyes." A soft voice said while something was placed on his head. Hesitantly, he cracked open his eyes and noticed that a lazy was standing next to him. A pail hand placed on his head.

"Who are you?" Kise asked before noticing the twins who were standing in the back with their arms crossed as the watched with slight amusement showing in the faces.

"My name is Natsuki. Nice to meet you," She said while pulling off her large white hat. Once Kise actually saw her full appearance, he gasped. This woman was beautiful. She held the hate with cream colored hands while she wore a white suit jacket and matching pencil skirt. He light brown hair was pulled into a tight bun while he crimson colored lips were pulled into a small smile, but what caught the models attention the most was the, familiar, crystal blue eyes what showed happiness and joy.

"And, why am I here?" Kise questioned while tearing his golden eyes away from her blue ones to look around. He was in some sort of cell with stone walls and Iron bars. Chains hung from the walls and a small matt was placed in the corner.

"You're gonna be our guests for a while. Oh, and I'm Matsu." The twin on the right stated with a smile spreading across his face,

"I'm Mitsu." The other stated while wrapping his arm over the other's shoulder. Kise stared at them questioningly before sighing,

"How am I supposed to tell you apart, you look exactly the same?" He whined causing the two to wince at the pitch.

"How about this," Matsu asked while covering his left eye. After a minute, he dropped his arm and Kise was now looking into a single blue eye. He nodded before slowly looking up at the smiling woman named Natsuki. Her hat was back on and a shadow covered her face,

"When can I leave?" He asked returning back to the situation at hand. There was a sudden loud clank that echoed through the room and Kise looked down to see one of the chains that was connected to the wall attach itself to his wrist,

"That all depends on my son." She said before walking out of the dark cell, followed by the twins leaving Kise alone to think over what had just happened. One thing was clear though, he was not leaving.

* * *

**CH, ovr, **

**ANd I added twins :D... It was hard to say who was who at first... and Idk bout the names... what do u think?**

**Rate Review COmment **

**and ill try to post at keast by tues maby earlyer... buisy this week... K SO Review :D**

**Srry if it's confusing, i was havin truouble tryin to describ what was happening in my brain! T~T **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello :) **  
**srry bput the late responce, **

**Iv been rlly buisy cause of school **

**So, the posts might not be that ofter :~**  
**Annywyas, I do not own Kuroko no Basket only the OC**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Story Begin!**

* * *

A boy with light blue haired sighed as she slowly sat up from where he was laying on the king sized bed that was covered in black sheets. The room was dark due to the large wine colored drapes the covered the windows, but a wooden desk could be seen in the corner along with a large book shelf. Other than that, the room was quiet empty. Kuroko slowly opened his eyes and looked around, slightly confused on his location before realizing where he was. He sighed before pushing the blankets away and sliding off the bed, shivering once his bare feet touched the floor,

"Please put theses on Master." A silky voice said as the lights flickered on to reveal a teen with black hair and a single red and blue eye that seemed to appear out of nowhere said while he kneeled on the floor holding out a pair of white slippers.

"Thank you Matsu-kun," Kuroko said before sliding on the offered slippers,

"And this Master," Another voice said from behind. Kuroko looked over his shoulder to see another teen that looked like the teen that was still on the floor holding out a black robe with a white trim.

"Thank you Mitsu-kun." Kuroko mumbled while sliding his arms into the silk robe.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked before beginning to straighten out the sheets. The twins smiled before walking to the other side and helping out,

"Your mother summoned us." Matsu said while smiling softly at the blue haired teen.

"I thought you would be happy to see us?" Mitsu commented while leaning on the bed causing the just folded blankets to become messed up again. Kuroko sighed and crossed his arms loosely over his chest, a small smile spreading across his face,

"I did miss you but only mischief comes if mother summoned you." He stated with his usual blank face causing the two twins to sweat drop.

"Why don't we get breakfast?" Matsu suggested before walking to the door. Kuroko nodded and walked out of his room followed by the twins who held open the door. As they walked inside the dining room, they could see a woman dressed in a white suit with a large hat siting at the head of the table. A smile spread across her crimson lips,

"Good morning Tetsuya, did you sleep well?" She asked in a sweet voice,

"I slept well, and you?" He asked while sliding into his chair.

"Fine," She chuckled while knitting her fingers together on the table.

"And you two… don't you have something to do?" She said while tilting her head towards the two. The twins stiffened before excusing themselves to do something,

"Mother, what are you doing?" He questioned while looking questioningly at the woman. She chuckled before leaning back as breakfast was placed in front of her by a shadowy figure.

"You will find out soon." She purred before beginning to take bites of her food. Kuroko sighed before also eating to eat the large amount of food in front of him.

* * *

"Wake up, breakfast is here," Mitsu said with a smile on his face as he laid down the tray of food in front of the sleeping blond who was lying on the mat.

"Just let me starve," He mumbled before turning to face the wall. Matsu sighed and sat down on a stool that appeared out of nowhere,

"Look, we were ordered not to hurt or kill you, but if you starve yourself to death the blame is on us." He said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"So basically, eat or well make you eat." Mitsu said while leaning against his brother. It was silent for a few minutes before Kise slowly sat up and looked down at the food.

"Eat," Mitsu hissed as he crossed his arms. With a slight nod, the blond took a bit of the piece of bread that lay on the plate next to the bowl of rice.

"Don't worry about being alone." Matsu said while getting to his feet, the stool he was sitting on vanishing as he straightened,

"Your friend will be joining us soon." Mitsu finished before they both walked out of the cell leaving Kise alone to think about what they meant by friends.

* * *

**Yay, ch is done**

**srry if it was short **

**I will put Aomine next or is it Midorima... I think its Midorima... O well Im gonna do Aomine :) **  
**Rate Review Comment **

**:) **

**And ill try and post soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

**Im back for the moment and I feel... better than before :p**

**Prty much all of my family is sick and im tryin not to also become sick * sigh* **

**Annyways, here is ch 10 **

**and srry if it was confusing a little :)**

**I do not own Kuroko no Basket **

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~ I dont think I use this**

* * *

A tan teen with dark blue hair and matching eyes walked mindlessly through the park. As he walked, he tripped over small rocks that were in his path clumsily stumbling forwards before catching his balance.

"Excuse me," A small voice asked while tugging on the tan man's black jacket sleeve. The teen turned and saw a little blond haired girl with brown eyes standing behind him. She was dressed in a light pink dress that went down to her knees as silver bracelets hung from her pale arms as she looked up into deep blue eyes,

"What do you want?" Aomine questioned harshly while swatting away the girls hand.

"Are you the one named Aomine Daiki?" she asked with a soft tone. Aomine raised an eyebrow before shoving his hands into his pockets,

"What's it to you?" he said in the same cold tone as you. The girl nodded before pushing a stray piece of hai behind her ear,

"Will you come with me then?" She said while snapping her fingers.

"Why would I follow y-", before he could finish, a large snake came from behind coiling around his body. A black hole opened under the three and they fell inside a dark room.

"W-where am I?" Aomine said while looking around. The snake and the girl both disappeared and he was floating around in an area that was painted a pitch black.

"Aominechii!" a familiar but annoying, voice called. Through the darkness, a light opened up and the tan teen covered his eyes. When he lowered his arms, he found himself in a stone cell with chairs attached to his arms.

"Where the hell am I?" He growled while looking around. His eyes landing on the smiling blond that was sitting on the mat with his arms also chained to the wall.

"Kise?!" He shouted questioningly.

"Aominechii, you're here, but I don't know if that is a good thing." He said, before looking behind Aomine. The tan teen turned to follow the other and saw the blond haired girl with a large snake wrapped around her small body,

"Your awake… that's good." She said with a blank face.

"Who the heck are you and where am I?" He questioned while pulling against the chains.

"They call her Lulu Bell, and the snake is Skin." A pair of twins said while walking into the room,

"I'm Matsu, and this is my brother Mitsu." The one with a blue eye said while introducing them both to the tanned teen,

"Why don't you and Skin go get some food?" Mitsu said while petting the girls head. She nodded and quickly left the room leaving them by themselves,

"What are we doing here?" Kise asked while shifting onto his knees.

"We aren't supposed to tell but," Matsu began with a sly smile,

"You're going to become presents for our master." Mitsu finished before setting down a tray of food that appeared out of nowhere in front of the two,

"Expect another to come soon." Matsu warned before they walked out of the cell, ignoring the calls of the two. As they walked up the steps back towards the dining room, they could hear loud laughter and quickened their paces. When they got into the dining room, they saw that Kuroko was lying on the floor with Lulu sitting on his back laughing happily while skin slithered in a circle around the two. There were swirls in his eyes, most likely from being tackled to the ground.

"Oh my, look who came to visit." A woman in white said while bringing the glass of water to her ruby lips which were pulled into a smile.

"What… are you doing here Lulu?" Kuroko asked slowly as he regained his senses and push himself so he was on his hands and knees.

"We were invited here by your mother." She said as Skin slowly began to wrap around the blue haired boys arm.

"You and the twins" He mumbled while leaning his chin against his palm. She smiled and grabbed the boy's collar before tugging violently at the fabric choking the boy.

"Let's go play, I wanna play!" She shouted while tugging more on the fabric.

"Ok… what would you like to play?" He asked while reaching back to move her hands so they weren't chocking him.

"Hmmm, what about Hide and Seek?" She said while leaning so her chin was on his shoulder.

"Why not, you want to play as well?" he asked while looking at the twins that were standing to the side watching with a smiles on their faces.

"We would love to." Matsu said while pulling the little girl from the boys back.

"I'll count first." Mitsu said as he unwound the snake from Kuroko's body.

"Well, have fun and don't make a mess." The woman named Natsuki said as she stood and straightened out her clothes.

"Let's go play in the garden." Lulu said as she pointed towards the window where a large garden started forming through the darkness. Kuroko smiled slightly at the girl and nodded before the all walked outside leaving the woman standing by the table. Once they were outside, she quickly walked down the steps towards the dungeon where the two were being kept. He shoes creating a clacking sound as she walked on the stone. As she got closer to the metal door, she could hear loud shouts from a man with a deep voice causing her smile to change to a frown. Slowly, she opened the metal door and saw that a tan teen with deep navy blue hair was shouting and pulling against the chains while the blond was trying to quiet the other.

"So you are the one named Aomine Daiki?" She said while walking into the room. Kise stiffened and turned to look at the woman while Aomine just looked between Kise and the unknown lady.

"Who are you, are you the one who told the brat and twins to lock us up?" He questioned while moving the chains so they rattled against the stone.

"My name is Natsuki and yes I did order them to bring you here." She said with a smile on her face,

"E-excuse me Natsuki-san, but did you need something?" Kise asked sheepishly. She turned towards him, her bright blue eyes shining through the shadow of her hat.

"Not really, I just wanted to see how our new guest was." She said before turning towards the door.

"I will see you later then." She said before walking out of the room leaving the two alone. As she walked back towards the dining room, she pulled out a hand mirror and looked at the five photos that appeared in the reflection. Two red X's appeared on the blond man's photo and the tan man's photo causing her smile to widen,

"Three more to go and five days left. Let's see how well they can get the others."

* * *

**ok,**

**this ch is ovr** **and ya :p**

**Rate review Comment **

**and ill try to add more chs soon :D **

**Midorima's next just an FYI :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, its Midorima's turn :D**

**Lots of words... srry if u get confusedness :p**

**I do not own anny Kuroko no basket just my OC's**

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~i dont think I use this**

**and story begin!**

* * *

"Ne Shin-chan, what's with the rabbit, you've been carrying that around for a while now?" A teen with black hair and silver blue eyes asked sat down at the lunch table with a slightly dazed emerald haired shooter who was ignoring the other as he opened his own lunch. A stuffed white rabbit with light blue button eyes sat on the table next to the green haired teen. The teen with black hair sighed before laying his chin on the table. As he stared at the bunny, a smile spread across his face as he slowly reached to touch it only to have his hand slapped away by an angry looking Midorima.

"Do not touch that Takao." He growled while pulling the rabbit closer to himself. Takao frowned before straightening.

"Shin-chan, I don't know what happened, but this isn't healthy." He said while looking into the others green eyes. Midorima sighed before closing the bento he brought for lunch and standing from the table,

"Your rite, you don't know what's going on so it would be best if you just stay out of it." He said before walking away from the stunned raven haired boy. He walked out of the school and continued walking, the stuffed bunny held delicately in his hand while his school bag hung on his arm. After about an hour of walking he sat down on a park bench and sighed. Unconsciously, he had walked to the park near the convent store they all used to hang out at. He sighed and looked around, the park was practically deserted. Except for one woman with waist length black hair that fell in her face covering her eyes and the man who sat next to her with black hair as well. They both were wearing black Yukata's with silver designs on them, but the woman had snowflakes on hers while the man had laves on his. Without a second thought, Midorima ignored them and began to burry himself in his thought unaware that the couple was staring directly at him. A smirk spread across the woman's face as she crossed her arms over her large chest,

"Is that him?" She asked, her voice was silky and soothing as she talked. The man next to her nodded and pulled out a mirror from his robe sleeve. On it, a teen with emerald colored hair and thick framed black glasses. The man nodded before sliding the mirror back into his sleeve and getting to his feet.

"Should we get him now that he's day dreaming?" the woman asked as she also stood. Again, the man nodded and they slowly mad their way towards the teen, black smoke floating from their feet with every step they took creating a Smokey fog to surround the three. Once Midorima realized what was happening, his eyes widened and he began coughing violently. The stuffed rabbit in his hands fell to the floor as he gripped the collar of his shirt, trying to pull breathable air into his deprived lungs. Through the darkness, a soft humming could be heard and Midorima slowly calmed his gasping. As the fog got thicker and darker, it seemed like Midorima was the only one there. He wasn't in the park, he wasn't dreaming, so where was he?

"Welcome," A soft voice said clearing the darkness to reveal a stone room. In the corner was an annoyed looking Aomine, and a concerned looking Kise.

"Where am I?" He questioned while slowly returning his gaze to the front where he was met with the smiling woman from the park. Behind here, the man she was sitting next to stood obediently by the door.

"You are nowhere, and we are no one." She said while bending down to stroke his cheek, a bright green eye could be seen through her hair. Her Yukata wasn't doing a very good job at covering her chest seeing at how much was already showing. A faint pink spread across his face and he looked away causing the woman to pout.

"Stop teasing him." A new voice called from the door way. Everyone turned to see the twins standing there with their arms crossed. The woman instantly smiled and hurried over to where they were standing wrapping her arms around the twin with a blue eye.

"Matsu, it's been too long, how have you been?" She asked while holding onto his neck.

"We can talk later Kumori, rite now we need to check on the new guest" The twin named Matsu said with a smirk. The woman who was named Kumori nodded before releasing the boy.

"How are you doing Kurai" The other twin asked while slinging his arm around the man's shoulders, which looked strange seeing as how the man was about a good three or four inches taller. The man named Kurai nodded shyly before sliding out of the teen grasp.

"Mitsu, stop making him uncomfortable," Matsu scolded while walking over to his brother. Mitsu sighed before leaning against the other,

"Not my fault that I wanna hear him talk" He said while looking towards the confused and seemingly forgotten audience they had.

"So you're Midorima Shintaro," Matsu said calmly while the four of them gathered around the teen,

"Yup, and he was easier to catch that we had planned." Kumori said happily while crossing her arms again. The twins both looked at each other and nodded,

"Why don't you go say hello to Master?" They said at the same time while nudging the woman towards the door followed by the man.

"He's here? Well why didn't you say so earlier." She said before quickly dragging the man up the steps towards the dining room. The two let out a breath of air before returning to the three that were silently chained to the wall.

"Sorry about that, she's a little…"

"High maintenance" Mitsu stated seeing as how his brother was having trouble actually saying that.

"Ok, just who are you?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses creating a loud sound to come from the shackles as he moved his hands.

"I am Matsu, and he is Mitsu. Those two were Kumori and Kurai" Matsu stated while placing a hand on his hip.

"They are married but Kumori loves attention and Kurai doesn't speak unless it's to master." Mitsu added while smiling at the green haired teen.

"And why am I_, we,_ here?" He questioned while leaning back against the stone wall. Mitsu sighed before straightening,

"Hey bro, how many times have we explained this?" He questioned while leaning against his brother,

"This will be the third time, and you're here to be a gift for our young master." Matsu said.

"And who might this Young master be?" Midorima questioned,

"That's a secret, but you're taking this a lot better than those two." Mitsu said as he walked over to the door followed by his brother.

"Enjoy your stay." They said at the same time before shutting the door. They could hear shouting and arguing from the other side,

"What are we gonna do with them?" Matsu asked as he ran a hand through his black hair. Mitsu shrugged but a smile spread across his face as he held up a small stuffed white bunny with light blue button eyes.

"Where did you get that?" Matsu questioned as he reached for the rabbit just to have it pulled out of reach.

"I found it on the floor near Midorima and I'm gonna give it to Master." He said before sprinting up the stairs with the other following behind. Once they burst through the dining room doors, they saw Kumori hugging kuroko so that his face was turning blue in the face while Lulu was trying to get the woman to let go.

"Kumori let him go!" The twins shouted at the same time while rushing over to the three.

"Aww, but I haven't seen him in ages and he's gotten so big," She squealed while pulling him tighter.

"Let go, you're gonna kill him!" Mitsu shouted while pulling against her Yukata sleeve. She sighed before letting go, a pout spreading across her face as Kuroko was on his hands and knees gasping while Matsu was patting his back.

"Geez, try and control yourself" Mitsu said while crossing his arms. Kuroko slowly stood and shook his head,

"It's fine Mitsu." He said with his usual blank face. A smile spread across Mitsu's as he held out the bunny,

"Look what I got you~" he said happily while placing it into the teens hands. Kuroko smiled softly and nodded a quiet thanks before turning to the woman that was still pouting near the table and sighed,

"Are you hungry Kumori?"

* * *

**Ok, this ch is done :)**

**Rate Review Comment and Ill post again soon**

**Mursakibara's next :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Again :) **

**I have another ch for U :D**  
**I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket just my OC's**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~I dont think I used this**

* * *

A very tall teen with purple hair sighed as he leaned against the building. The bell had rung for snack, but he wasn't hungry. Actually, all he felt was tired. Tired of everything that was happening. With a sigh, he pushed off the wall and began walking out of the school and towards the convenient store. Once there, he bought a small pack of gummy bears and walked out, not bothering to return to school. As he walked to nowhere in particular, he opened the bag and pulled out a gummy bear. Slowly, he raised it to his lips before returning it to the bag. The sweet scent now sickened him. The only candy he wanted was the one he never got to taste. The candy with light blue, powder hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky, the pail, milky skin that seemed so sweet, the cherry pink lips. That was the only thing he wanted now, but it was gone and never going to come back. He sighed before pushing the candy into his pocket and looking around. He was at an abandoned basketball court.

"Hmmm, why'd I come here?" He mumbled while walking past the rusting green painted gate.

"Hey you!" someone called. Lazily, he tilted his head to the side and saw a kid about the age of fourteen standing there with his arms crossed. Few strands of his black hair hung in front if his brown eyes as his hood shadowed the rest of his face. He was dressed in black shoes and matching shorts that went to his knees with a deep blue hoodie. Next to him, he was holding a skateboarded with red wheels.

"Ah, little boy's shouldn't be here. They should be at school." He said while placing a hand on the mysterious boy's head.

"Shouldn't you be at school to?" A new voice asked. A girl with golden eyes that seemed to appear out of nowhere stood next to the boy. She was dressed in a black vest with a white tank top underneath. She also had on black shorts that went to her knees and black shoes. Her hair was a dark brown and went down to her waist even in the ponytail. Under her feet, she was standing on a skateboarded making her look slightly taller than the boy.

"And who are you two?" He asked while pulling his hand away. A smirk spread across both of their faces as a black bat materialized out of nowhere in their hands,

"Your worst nightmare," The girl stated before there both jumped and knocked him in the head causing him to fall to the floor unconscious with two large bumps on his head. The girl smiled before picking up her skateboard,

"Let's get going." She stated as he shadow started wrapping around the unconscious male.

"I wanted to hang out some more, but I guess not," The other responded before his shadow also joined in with hers. Soon, the outside scenery faded or a dungeon looking room where three others were chained to the wall.

"Hey Akio, chan him up," The girl said while motioning towards the purple haired giant that was lying on the floor near the wall. The boy named Akio sighed before dropping the skateboarded and connecting the teen to the wall.

"Hey, who the heck are you two and why are you locking us up here!" The tan teen shouted while pulling against his restraints,

"Aominechii, calm down and just let them do what they want. Were already trapped," The blond man who was sitting on the mat said as he lay with his check against his arm.

"You two, just sit quietly." The green haired teen stated as he leaned against the stone wall.

"Amaya, he's hooked up and should wake up soon." Akio said as he stood next to the girl again.

"K, wanna go get something to eat, I'm hungry." The girl name Amaya said while putting her empty hand on her hip.

"Didn't we just eat like an hour ago?" He said with a slight frown,

"But that was an hour ago," She whined.

"Excuse me," Midorima said, bringing them out of there little conversation. They straightened and turned to the group of three and Murasakibara who was unconscious,

"I am Amaya," The girl said while moving a loose piece of hair from her face,

"And I'm Akio," The boy stated as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Just then, the metal door opened up and a woman dressed in white followed by the twins walked in,

"Hey, he's out cold" Mitsu said as he went over to poke the teen.

"What did you two do?" Matsu asked as he placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's waking up," The women said as she pointed to the groaning purple haired giant. Slowly, Murasakibara sat up and rubbed his aching head, not paying attention to the group that was watching him.

"Where am I?" He mumbled once he got into a sitting position.

"You're in my house." The woman said as he crimson lips were pulled into a smile. Murasakibara looked up then over to the others that were also in the same situation as him before returning his gaze to the woman,

"Why are we all here?" He questioned before looking down at the chain around his wrist,

"You're a present." Mitsu stated from where he was crouched next to the giant,

"And who are you?" He asked calmly,

"Name's Mitsu, nice to meet you Murasakibara-kun" Mitsu said happily before straightening,

"I am Matsu, his brother." Matsu said as Mitsu walked over to him and hooked his arm around his neck.

"Again, I'm Amaya, and he's Akio" The girl with the skateboard stated while pointing to the yawning teen next to her.

"And my name would be Natsuki, nice to meet you." She said while pulling down the edge of her hat slightly.

"Hey lady, when can we get out of here?" Aomine questioned gaining glares from the others. The woman chuckled slightly before pushing up her hat so that a single ice blue eye was shown,

"Never" she responded before walking out of the room followed by the others. As they were walking up the steps a frown spread across her face. Coming down the steps was a certain blue haired boy,

"My Tetsuya, what are you doing here? You know you're not allowed in the dungeon." She said while stopping in front of the boy.

"Well Mother seems to be down there often and the others also seem to be appearing from there as well so I was going to go see what was going on." He said with his usual blank face. The woman sighed before her lips curved into a smile,

"There is nothing to worry about dear, now please go and play with Lulu." She stated while pushing a strand of hair from his face but her smile changed to a frown as her hand touched his forehead.

"Are you feeling all right?" She asked while pressing the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Just a little tired nothing else." He stated. She frowned, his forehead was very warm and he looked paler than usual.

"Matsu, Mitsu, please take Tetsuya to his room. Tetsuya, get some rest." She said before the twins guided the boy back up the steps and to his room.

"What's up with the Prince?" Akio questioned while tugging on the woman's white coat.

"He appears to have a slight fever. Nothing rest won't fix." She said seriously before her frown turned into a smile,

"Now, if I heard correctly, you were hungry so why don't we go get some food?" She stated while taking their hands and leading them to the dining room where Lulu, Skin, Kumori, and Kurai were. As they walked inside, Lulu Bell smiled and waved them over to the table where they were siting. In front of the girl and snake, was a very large bowl of Ice cream and fruit,

"Hi Akio, Hi Amaya, come eat with us" She said happily before pushing a fork with fruit on it into the snakes mouth.

"Aren't you gonna chock him like that?" Akio asked as he sat down across from the little blond girl and leaned his chin against the table.

"No." She replied with a blank face as she pushed another piece of fruit into its mouth. Amaya sighed before sitting next to the boy and leaning her cheek against her palm,

"She's not gonna listen to you," Amaya stated while looing over at the boy.

"So, who's left?" Kumori asked as Kurai took a seat in the chair next to her. The woman in white smiled while placing her hands on the table, a mirror appearing in front of her. In the reflection a redhead with a gold and red eye was leaning against a wall reading a book.

"Akashi Seijuro," She said just before the doors were thrown open followed by the twins,

"How is Tetsuya?" She asked while watching the two take their seats at the table,

"He fell asleep once he got in bed." Matsu said as he leaned against the table. The woman nodded before leaning in the seat,

"What's wrong with Master?" Lulu asked while looking towards the twins,

"Nothing, he's perfectly fine." Mitsu said while leaning his head against the table. With a sigh, the woman dressed in white stood from her seat and walked towards the door,

"Try not to stay up so late, I will be heading to bed. Goodnight." She said before walking away leaving the group of people alone. Mitsu sighed and straightened before getting to his feet and walking towards the door,

"Where are you going?" Matsu asked as he watched his brother leave. He sighed as the door was shut and he turned back towards the others.

"Things have gotten complicated."

* * *

**Sorry botu the ending... I didnt know how to cut this ch TT~TT **

**Annyways **

**Rate review Comment **

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, **

**I just wanted to say ahead of time that Im srry bout how I cut it off, I ran out of time :P**

**Annyways, I do not own anny KnB only my OC's **

"Talkign"

'Thinking'

**[Phonecalls]**

**I seem to favor Matsu and Mitsu so I used them alot... Actualy I think theyre the ony ones that showed up in basicly every ch :p**

**Annyways,**

**I had fun writing this ch do I hope you enjoy this one as well :D**

**And story Begin!**

* * *

A sigh left the red headed boy's lips as he leaned his chin into his palm. In his other hand, a small green book was held open. He was sitting in the corner of an empty classroom; a shoji board was set up next to him. Quickly, he pulled out his phone and flipped it opened. On the screen there was a photo of the entire GoM gathering around a basketball court. He sighed again before getting to his feet. As he walked over to the window, he pressed the speed dial number two and held it to his ear,

**[Were sorry, but the number your trying to call is no longer available. Please try again later] **was all he heard before snapping his phone shut and dropping it back into his pocket.

"Where is everyone, they haven't answered any of my calls." He mumbled while looking out the opened window, the green book lying on the windowsill.

"And if this is a joke, then they are playing a very dangerous game." He added darkly. A frown spread across his face as he looked over his shoulder to see two girls standing in the same room,

"And who might you two be?" He asked while turning so he was facing the two and his back was pressed against the windowsill.

"I thought he wouldn't notice," The one with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes said as she crossed her arms while the other just rolled her green eyes. They both had on a white button up shirt with a black tie and matching vests but the one with silver eyes had on gray shorts while the one with green eyes had on black pants.

"I told you that just stalking him would be a bad idea," The one with green eyes said while pushing a strand of dark brown waist length hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, if you thought it was a bad idea then why didn't you say something?" the black haired girl said while looking at the other,

"Well you wouldn't listen." The other said as she pulled a black sword from thin air.

"Who are you?" Akashi asked as he griped onto the handle of his red scissors.

"We are Ayame and Akari." The one with brown hair named Ayame said before lunging at the red headed boy with her sword pointed at him. Swiftly, he jumped to the side barley missing the edge of the blade as it swung over his head.

"I want to play two!" the other named Akari whined as she brought her own sword down on the spot where Akashi was. Quickly, he used his scissors to block. A smile spread across the girls face as a black smoke started to seep through the scissors cutting them in half.

"W-what the heck?" He questioned while jumping back, out of their reach. He raised his scissors and looked at them before turning towards the two girls who were watching with a smile on the faces,

"What do you want?" He asked while dropping his beloved but broken scissors.

"We are here to… what are we here for?" Akari asked while looking towards the other. Ayame sighed and held put her sword,

"We are here to capture you, but you don't have to worry about dying." She said while pulling the sword back towards her,

"They will only send you to where we need to go." Akari said before attacking again. He dodged and quickly ran out of the classroom and down the hall. The two girls sighed before running off after him, not bothering to watch out for the people that were walking down the halls. Akashi looked over his shoulder to see that the two were gaining on him quickly.

"Damn," He cursed before sprinting off faster than he thought he could out of the school and down the street not caring that he was about to skip the rest of his school lessons, including his precious basketball time.

"Where are you going?" Akari asked as she disappeared only to reappear in front of the surprised red head.

"You're coming with us," Ayame said as she thrust her sword forward. Akashi barley moved out of the way as it skimmed his arm and went into the other.

"You got in the way," Ayame said casually as she straightened, leaving the sword sticking through the girl's stomach and out his back.

"You're the one who ran me through," Akari pouted as she crossed her arms just above the sword.

"W-what are you?" Akashi stuttered as he slowly backed away from the girl who was supposed to be dead and the other who was arguing with her rite into another person. He looked up to see a smiling teen with a red and blue eye with black shaggy hair looking at him.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked while placing a hand on Akashi's shoulder.

"Were you trying to kill him? These would kill a human!" Another new voice shouted. Akashi pulled his eyes from the black haired teen to see another teen that looked exactly the same, trying to pull the sword from the girl's stomach. The only difference between the two would be the eyes.

"Who are you, leave me alone!" He shouted while trying to pull away from the man's grasp.

"Sorry, but we can't do that." He said before hitting the sensitive spot on the back of the boy's neck causing him to fall unconscious in his arms. Matsu sighed before looking up at the three who were still arguing.

"Can't you two actually do what you're assigned without 'killing' yourselves?" He said while pushing the unconscious boy into Mitsu's arms and swiftly pull out the blade that they were having trouble with.

"Matsu, you're so mean" Akari pouted while the shadows began to wrap around themselves,

"You need to be more responsible. Even Mitsu's more mature than you," He said as the scene slowly faded into focus revealing the dining room.

"Welcome back and it seems that you have gotten Akashi Seijuro." A woman in white who was siting patiently at the head of the table said softly.

"Even if they did need us to come and save them," Mitsu said with a smirk as he slid the teen into the chair at the opposite end of the table. A plate of food and a cup of water were laid out on the table for his expected arrival.

"Where are the others?" Matsu asked as he placed his hands on his hips and looked around noticing how quiet it was in the usually noisy dining room.

"There sleeping, all of their energy was used playing yesterday." She said while chuckling slightly

"They were trying to find Tetsuya during Hide and Seek." Mitsu said with a large smile spreading across his face.

"I don't know why Lulu likes that game so much, you can never find him." Matsu said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"We should wake him up" Ayame said as she watched Akari begin poking the unconscious boy.

"Yes, I can't talk to someone who isn't conscious." The woman said happily while crossing her arms on the table. Mitsu nodded before taking a spare cup of water and dumping it on the boy who straightened almost immediately spitting out the water that went into his mouth.

"Where am I?" He questioned while gripping onto the arm rests.

"You're in my palace, and my name is Natsuki" she purred while motioning towards the plate,

"Please, enjoy the food and I will explain the situation." She added. Hesitantly, Akashi looked down at his food and began to nibble at the bowl of fruit that was next to his plate.

"You and your friends will become gifts for my son." She said while watching him slowly eat his food.

"What do you mean my friends?" He asked while pushing the food away,

"I mean the others, shall we go check on them." She said while getting to her feet and walking over to the boy siting at the end of the table. Akashi nodded and stood before following the woman down stone steps towards s silver door that was made at the bottom of the stairs. A smile spread across the woman's crimson lips as she griped the door's handles with delicate hands. Slowly she opened it and her smile grew as she watched the red headed teen's eyes widen with surprise.

* * *

**Yep, here is ur ch 8 :)**

**I will try and post more tmr but I might b buisy so... ya **

**Rate Review Comment **

**and I bet you can guess who's next ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI :) **

**Here is ch 9 **

**and Happy early Easter :D unless you dont celebrate easter than Happy Sunday :) i guess...**

**annyways, **

"talking"

'Thinking'**~I dont think I use this**

**And story begin**

* * *

A boy with light blue hair yawned and slowly slid out of bed. His messy hair sticking up in random directions, a sigh escaped his pink lips as he ran a hand through his messy locks. As he walked towards the dresser, the doors to his room were suddenly thrown open and two teen's rode in on their skateboards, hands in pockets.

"Yo prince," The boy said while waving slightly as he rode up to the boy.

"How'd ya sleep?" The girl asked as she as well rolled in.

"Fine," He said while watching them circle him.

"Good, we were called over to check on you." The girl stated happily while stopping in front of him.

"What time is it?" Kuroko asked as he began to flatten down his hair.

"I don't know," Akio said as he crossed his arms behind his head. Amaya frowned before crossing her arms over her chest,

"About noon," She answered. Kuroko nodded before walking into the closet, coming out in a crisp white button up shirt, black vest, and black skinny jeans. The cuffs still hanging around his wrists tinkled as he moved.

"Where are you going?" Amaya asked while tilting her head to the side,

"I was going to eat then go into the garden, unless I'm not allowed to walk in my own house." He said over his shoulder as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Ah wait for me, I'm hungry as well~" Amaya said as she quickly chased after the blue haired boy who was walking towards the dining room. Akio, who was silently watching sighed before following the two.

**~In the Dungeon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"What are they doing here?!" Akashi shouted as he walked into the middle of the room to see his old team chained to the walls looking equally surprised.

"Akashichii, what are you doing here?" Kise questioned from his corner in the cell.

"And with her" Aomine hissed as he struggled against the chains.

"Aka-chin, are you here to rescue us?" Murasakibara asked as he leaned lazily against the wall.

"I highly doubt it seeing as he was with that woman." Midorima commented while pushing up his glasses.

"They were all brought here not that long ago." The woman in white said as she placed a hand on the redheaded boy's shoulder causing him to flinch slightly.

"Why are they chained up in a place like this?" He asked, not looking up at the woman as he spoke. She chuckled before snapping her fingers, the chains disappearing allowing them to move there stiff arms.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience but my son would have found you if I placed you anywhere else." She said while bowing slightly. Akashi crossed his arms and watched as she straightened before speaking,

"Why would you even need to hide us, why are we here?" He stated while standing in between the team and the lady. A smile spread across her crimson lips and she took a step back towards the door,

"You will be a gift to my son, now if you would like to stay in a real room then please follow me to your room." She said before walking back up the stone stairs. Akashi watched her before hesitantly following with the others a step behind.

"Akashichii, she scares me." Kise whispered as they were led down a dark hallway. The walls were lit by torches and cast large shadows on the wooden doors.

"Just calm down," Akashi mumbled as they all stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a tree carved into the wood that stretched across the door creating a elegant design.

" I hope you don't mind, but you will be staying here." She said while gently pushing it opened to reveal a large room with five king sized beds lined up. A dresser was on the opposite wall across from each bed. The room itself had no windows and lamps were positioned next to every bed lighting up the room enough to see.

"There is a bathroom down the hall and a library just a little further." She explained as the group slowly walked into the room.

"Why have we been moved here?" Midorima asked while pushing up his glasses. The woman smiled as her form slowly faded away,

"You will be meeting my son in two days so be ready." She said before completely disappearing leaving the group alone in the room.

"Aka-chin, I don't like it here." Murasakibara mumbled as he lay down on the bed with a deep shade of purple sheets. Akashi sighed before walking over to the giant.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Murasakibara stared at him quietly for a while before shaking his head no.

"Akashichii, how are we supposed to get out of here?" Kise asked from his spot on the golden sheeted bed.

"Yes, I would like to leave, though this is better than the cell." Midorima commented as he sat on the corner of the forest green sheeted bed.

"Che, let's just hope this 'son' or 'prince' isn't a total pervert." Aomine commented as he jumped onto his navy blue sheeted bed.

"That's coming from the pervert himself." Midorima commented. Akashi sighed and looked around at the others. They seemed like their normal selves, but to the captain who has been with them throughout middle school, he could tell they were depressed.

"Well then, I will be exploring this new area. Try not to destroy anything." He said before walking out of the room. He couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore; it was starting to affect him. As he walked down the dark hall, he let out a deep breath through his nose and decided on walking to the library. When he got to the end of the hallway, he saw two large wooden doors blocking his path. A metal plate that said Library was secured onto the wall.

"I guess this is it?" He mumbled before pushing the doors open. Inside, were rows after rows of endless books that seemed to stretch up the walls. A large window with cushions was in the corner. Small stacks of books were near the area showing that the library was used recently. A small smile spread across his mouth as he began to walk around. He always thought best when he was alone, and he was going to use this time to his advantage.

**~Dining room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"That was a good meal," Amaya said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You eat too much. You will be fat in the future." Lulu said from her seat across the table with Skin wrapped around her neck.

"Ha, like that's ever gonna happen." Akio mumbled from his seat next to Amaya, a spoon hanging from his lips as he slowly ate his cold treat.

"Ya, Kumori would have already been a stuffed chicken by now." Mitsu said with a large grin on his face as he leaned against the table earning him a hard slap on the head from Matsu and Kumori who sat on either side of him.

"Talking like that to a lady is rude." Kumori stated while crossing her arms, a pout spreading across her face.

"Please stop picking on Kumori." Kuroko's monotone sentence floated through the dining room causing them all to jump and look towards the head of the table where the blue haired boy sat. A small bowl of fruit was set in front of him.

"How long have you been here?" Mitsu asked while straightening from where he sat.

"The entire time," He replied with his usual blank stare.

"My Tetsuya, don't scare them." A woman's soft voice called just before pair of pail arms were wrapped around Kuroko from the back. Kuroko looked up to see the smiling face of his mother. Her hat was lying on the table and her blue eyes shone as she smiled at him. Her brown hair still pulled out of her face in an ever perfect bun.

"Mother, why is everyone gathered?" He asked while turning his attention towards the group of ten that were watching him and his mother. She sighed before straightening; her hands were still on his shoulders as she looked over the group.

"I called them to help me collect something as a present for you." She said while turning her attention to the equally blue eyes that stared up at her.

"You will get to see what I got you in a couple days before your ceremony." She added, her crimson lips being pulled into a smile as the words left her mouth.

"Ah, the crowning ceremony, I forgot about that." He mumbled. While turning his gaze back down to the bowl.

"Don't worry, you are going to be a great ruler!" Lulu said happily. Kuroko looked towards the small blond girl and smiled before getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready yet. Excuse me." He said while gently pushing the hands of his shoulders and quickly walking from the dining room leaving the others in the room. The woman frowned before picking up the hat and placing it on her head.

"Are you sure you aren't just forcing him to take the throne?" Matsu asked while watching the woman who was frowning at the now closed doors. Slowly, she pulled her eyes away from the door and towards the blue and red eyed teen.

"I think that he is perfectly ready to take the throne, it's just that he thinks that he is not acceptable to take the throne." She stated while loosely crossing her arms over her chest.

"And what if he does not take his position?" Ayame asked as she crossed her legs in her seat.

"Something terrible would happen."

* * *

**Ok, the ch's ovr and srry but Kagami isnt gonna make an apperance... maby later on :p**

**Ok, so**

**Rate Review Comment**

**and I will try to update soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI, **

**I dont think I said it in the other ch but I do not own anny KnB **

"Talkign"

'Thinking'** ~ Dont think I use this **

**Ok, now that that's ovr with... I just wanted to say thank you everyone for the reviews and sugestions and that it means alot that you took your time to read and review my story :D **

**O and sorry that I havent been working on Seceret Saviors... Ill probobly get around to that when I finish this story :) **

**ok... Im done talking, Story**

**Begin !**

* * *

Once Kuroko left the dining room, he decided to go out to the garden. A glass door appeared a few feet ahead of him while a large garden appeared on the opposite side of it. A small smile spread across his petal pink lips as he opened the door and walked outside. A soft breeze blew across his skin. It was dark as night outside even though the correct time was one in the afternoon. Quietly, he walked away from the house and watched as the rest of the garden formed around him. Bushes of different flowers along with a large Sakura tree surrounded him. The petals of the tree began glowing a soft pink, giving enough light to see all of the plants that grew in the shadows.

"I don't want to take my position yet," He mumbled as he gently touched the rough bark of the tree.

"I don't think that I am fit for that position." He admitted while leaning against the tree, the bark pressing into his side causing an uncomfortable feeling. Slowly, he reached over and pat his pocket, surprised to feel a bump in his pocket. As he pulled out whatever was in his pocket, he noticed it was the white bunny that Mitsu had given him. A small smile spread across his face as he began petting the bunny,

"I wonder where he got this?" He asked as he turned the bunny in his hands. On the back, he noticed that the tag had something written on it. His eyes widened once he released what it was. It was a sign for Cancer's that the horoscope obsessed shooter would draw on his lucky items*.

"Maybe it was a coincidence." He said while straightening from his leaning position. As he looked up from the stuffed toy and noticed that the light to the large library was on and since he was the only one to use the library, he knew something was wrong. Quietly, he nodded and quickly began to walk towards down the long and dark hallway towards the library. A sigh escaped his lips as he wondered why his mother insisted on keeping this side of the castle so dark when she knows that he is over here.

**~In the Library~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A small yawn left the red head's lips as he slowly sat up from where he sat at the table. The book he was reading still halfway finished seeing as he fell asleep. Midorima had come to borrow some books earlier, but left as soon as he had found them. Akashi straightened and shut the door before stretching his cramped limbs. Sleeping on the table wasn't a very comfortable way to sleep, especially when he had a soft bed just down the hall.

"What time is it?" He asked while looking down at the black digital watch on his wrist. The time was frozen and it seemed like it wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. He got to his feet and pushed in the chair before walking towards the entrance of the library. Halfway there, the door's suddenly were thrown open to reveal a very familiar, pale blue haired teen. They stared at each other with wide eyes, unsure of what to say or if what they were seeing was even real.

"Akashi-kun/Tetsuya?" They said as the same time, shock shown on their faces.

"Akashi-kun… what are you doing here?" Kuroko questioned while walking over to the red head, leaving quiet a lot of space between them,

"I could say the same for you." He responded calmly while crossing his arms. Even if he looked calm, his thoughts were going wild.

"Did you come here for something; I didn't see you with the others?" He asked. Kuroko looked questioningly at the teen before rubbing his forehead,

"When you say others, do you mean the other Generation of Miracles?" He asked receiving a nod from Akashi.

"That's what she meant by present" He mumbled before holding out the stuffed toy,

"I believe this is Midorima-kun's" he said. Akashi raised an eyebrow at the toy before nodding,

"I will question you later about your sudden appearance, but everyone will be happy that you are alive and well." He said before walking out of the library with Kuroko following. They walked in silence down the hallway that seemed to stretch on longer than it did getting to the library,

"Are you lost Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked noticing how many doors there were in the hall. It would be easy to get lost in a place like this.

"No, no we are not." He replied before reaching out to turn the handle of a wooden door with a carved tree in it. Once the door was opened, the two could immediately see the room was in chaos. Aomine was yelling at Kise who was holding onto the bedframe as the tanned teen was trying to pull him off the dark blue bed, Midorima was trying to read his book in the corner and Murasakibara was throwing anything that was in reach.

"Stop this now!" Akashi ordered as he stepped into the room causing everyone to freeze and look at the red headed teen.

"Aka-chin, I'm hungry!" Murasakibara whined as he bit down on the pillow in his hands.

"I've tried to stop them… they won't listen." Midorima said while gesturing towards the two who began fighting again. Akashi sighed and crossed his arms, annoyed at what was happening. Kuroko chuckled before walking up next to Akashi. A small smile was on the blue haired teens lips,

"I missed you all, and I'm sorry I left."

* * *

***I know that wasn't true, but o wells ;) **

**Ok, ch 10's done :) **

**Rate review and commenent and Ill try and repost again soon :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, **

**Srry for the late postings, but iv been buisy. **

**My B-day's commin up and I have to do some early planning ;)**

**Annyways, **

**I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket, **

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~ I dont think I use this **

**Ok, Story Begin! **

* * *

"I'm sorry for leaving. If I'd known what it would do I wouldn't have left." A boy with light blue hair said as he dropped his hand from the red head's shoulder. The room was still a mess and it seems like the shouting increased. Quietly, Kuroko walked through the room over towards the blond and navy blue haired teen that were the major cause of noise in the room and tugged on the tan teen's shirt causing the teen to look at him.

"What do you want Tetsu, I'm busy." He growled before completely freezing before falling on his back, a shout of surprise escaping his lips as he released the blond.

"Tetsu, I-I thought you were d-dead," He stuttered while backing against the nearest wall, putting distance between the two.

"I'm not dead, I'm right here." Kuroko said as he walked over to the teen and crouched down in front of him and begin to poke Aomine's chest.

"See, I am very much alive." Kuroko said as Aomine grabbed the finger that was poking him.

"I see that now," He mumbled while getting to his feet just as Kuroko was tackled again by a crying blond,

"Kurokochii!" Kise shouted as he attached himself to the pale boy, his tears dampening the boy's shoulder.

"Hello Kise-kun." He said while patting the teen's head as he leaned over his shoulder.

"Kuro-chin's back," Murasakibara said lazily as he walked over to the boy.

"Hello Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko said with a blank look.

"Kuroko, How are you alive?" Midorima questioned as he also joined where the others were gathered together,

"I was always alive, but to get here I had to leave behind my body." He said while holding out the rabbit,

"And I believe this is yours." He added while passing the toy to the green haired teen.

"Ah, thank you." He mumbled before turning away.

"Wahhh Kurokochii, I thought you left us!" Kise shouted as he pulled the boy closer to him,

"Kise-kun, that hurts." Kuroko mumbled just as a pillow was thrown, knocking the blond off him. Kuroko turned to see Akashi standing with another pillow in his hand, ready to throw.

"Did you lose your scissors Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked causing the red head to sigh,

"Yes, they were damaged." He stated. As he made his way across the room, the door to the room was suddenly thrown open and two teens walked in.

"We brought you dinner," Mitsu called as he brought in a tray of food while Matsu carried a tray of drinks.

"What's going on over here?" Matsu asked while laying the tray on the small table that appeared out of nowhere.

"Seems like they are talking about something. Maybe an escape?" Mitsu said while crossing his arms. The tray of food being placed on the table next to the drinks.

"We can't leave and we already know that," Aomine growled while stepping towards the boy's but stopped as he felt a tug on his shirt. Kuroko stepped in front of the group and crossed his arms. The two obediently going down on a knee once they saw him. Kuroko's once light blue eyes were now a bright red as he looked down at them,

"Would you like to explain why my friends are being trapped here?" He asked with a normal tone, but anyone could tell what he was feeling just by looking at his eyes.

"W-were ordered to," Mitsu said as he stared intensely at the floor.

"Do you know them?" Akashi asked while standing next to him. Kuroko sighed and nodded,

"I know I owe you that explanation, but I'll have to tell you it later." He stated before walking out the door with the two following behind. A frown spreading across the red heads mouth as he watched Kuroko walk out of the room,

"It seems that he is greatly connected to all of this," Midorima said as he pushed up his glasses with his bandaged hand.

"Did you see his eyes?" Murasakibara mumbled as he placed a gummy bear in his mouth, suddenly craving something sweet to eat.

"They were red." Kise said as he sat up from where he was lying on the floor.

"And those two seemed to be scared of him," Aomine added,

"We need to find him, and get our answers." Akashi said while crossing his arms. It seems that the reappearance of their former shadow has cured whatever depression the others were thrown into.

"Well Tetsuya, why not shine some light on the situation?"

**~In the Throne Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Mother, why are they here?" Kuroko questioned as he crossed his arms. The woman dressed in white was sitting casually on the throne. Her hands folded on her lap as she smiled down at him,

"My, my, you weren't supposed to find them until tomorrow." She said causing the boys to flash a brighter red then they currently were.

"Those are my friends, not presents. You are to send them back at once." He stated. His burning red eyes looking into calm blue ones. She sighed and leaned his cheek against her arm that was propped up against the armrest,

"They will be sent back in due time, but why don't you enjoy them while you can. You will be very busy once you take the throne." She said before getting to her feet. Quickly, she walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"And you will take your position." She stated in a tone that left no room for defiance before walking away leaving Kuroko in the room with the other 10 people.

"You all knew about this and didn't tell me?" He asked, not turning to look at them.

"Were sorry," Lulu said as she hugged Skin, tears were forming in her eyes as she watched his mood change. A sigh escaped his lips and he quietly turned away,

"Leave me alone for a while. I need time to think." He mumbled and quickly left the room.

"Did we upset the prince?" Amaya asked as she held onto her skateboard.

"We should let him calm down." Matsu said as he loosely crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think we should go make something nice for him to eat. That should help him calm down slightly," Mitsu suggested before pulling his brother towards the kitchen with the others following.

**~With Kuroko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kuroko sighed once he got to his room, his red eyes slowly fading back to their normal blue.

"Tetsuya," A voice purred as the door was shut. Kuroko turned around and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" He asked while backing away from the man who was slowly walking towards him.

"I thought you knew," The man said as a pout spread across his face, "If you don't take the throne, I am next in line." He purred as a rope appeared out of nowhere in the man's hands,

"And I'm gonna make sure that you aren't at the crowning ceremony"

* * *

**Ok, **

**bet u cant guess who that is. He isnt an OC ~Just sayin )**

**Rate Review Comment and I will post soon :D **


	12. Chapter 12

**HI, srry that this ch's short... yep... Iv been buisy so I rlly have nothing to say...**

**I do not own anny KnB**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~Dont think I use this**

**Story Begin!**

* * *

The castle was in chaos. People were running around carrying various object to prepare for the event that was about to take place. The Crowning Ceremony. Within hours, the through room was draped in elegant fabrics and light by golden candle holders that gleamed in the slightly dim light, people were scattered around the room chatting happily while dressed in formal clothes. Even the five members of the generation of miracles were there, but weren't enjoying it as much as the others seeing as how they were all strapped into the elegantly styled chairs that were pushed against the wall near the throne.

"Now what?" Midorima questioned while looking over at Akashi who was looking down at the shadow that wrapped around his arm binding him to the chair.

"Ya, now were just trapped again?" Kise whined as he tried to pry his arm off the chair.

"Che, and were surrounded by these rich bastards," Aomine growled as he glared at anyone who got closer.

"…and there eating that delicious food in front of me…" Murasakibara whined as he watched the people dinning on the sweets that were brought out on trays that servants brought out.

"Is that all you can think of at the moment?" Aomine questioned as he looked towards the tall purple haired giant. Murasakibara shrugged before a deep chuckling could be heard threw the other noise causing all of them to turn towards the noise where a tall teen with dark gray hair staring at them. He was dressed in a black suit and a smirk spread across his face as he pushed his hands into his pockets,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked while walking closer to the group, ignoring the evil glares he was getting from the group.

"What are you doing here Haizaki?" Akashi asked while looking calmly at the teen. Haizaki's smirk widened as he leaned closer to the red head,

"I was invited here unlike you."

**~With Kuroko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A boy with light blue hair sighed from where he sat as he tugged against the silver chains that were attached to the black cuffs that hung around his wrists before dropping his arms. The metal creating a loud noise as it hit the floor.

"Where am I?" He mumbled while looking around. The cell he was in was similar to the dungeon, but it had a different look. The floor and the walls were both marble and a small bed with white sheets was placed in the corner. There was no door or window eliminating any chance of escape. Kuroko sighed before getting to his feet, the chains creating a loud noise as he moved, and slowly made his way towards the bed.

"I need to get out of here, but I can't leave." He mumbled as his eyes quickly scanned the room again. Slowly, a dense, dark fog filled the room. The shape of a small animal formed in the mist and sat obediently in front of its master.

"Please come and find me," He said in a calm tone before cutting his hand through the mist completely dispersing it. With a sigh he lay back on the white sheets and stared up at the celling, a frown spreading across his lips.

"I need to get out fast before something bad happens."

* * *

**Ok, **

**So annyone who guessed correclty then HIGH FIVE! **

**:D**

**I will try and post a longer ch between tmr and Sun :D **

**Rate Review Comment**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, **

**Ik im a lill late... I sorta forgot to post the new ch (^~^) **

**O well,**

** I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~Dont think I use this**

**OK, Story**

**BEGIN!**

* * *

A small husky pup with black and white fur rose from its sleeping position and shook out its fur. His pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as it looked around the room it was in. With a nod, he rose and shook out his fur and quietly walked out of his master's room and into the living room, his claws creating a loud noise as he walked. Once he was there, a dark fog filled the room before evaporating as quickly as it came revealing not a small husky pup, but a teen with black and white hair siting on the floor. A smirk spread across the boy's face as he slowly got to his feet. His blue eyes flicking over the room again as he slowly opened and closed his hands.

"It was ordered by master so it will be done," He stated before walking towards the door. He was dressed in black skinny jeans with a plain white T-shirt. Around his neck was a red, black, and white collar with a silver tag on it silver tag on it with the name Nigou carved into it. Quickly, he walked out of the apartment barefooted and walked down the stairs to the apartments under his own room and knocked on the door nearest to the steps. When he got no reply, he repeatedly rang the doorbell until he could hear loud footsteps from the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" A tall teen with messy red hair growled as he threw opened the door and looked down at the blue eyed boy with his deep red eyes.

"Kagami-kun, I'm gonna need your help,"

* * *

**~At the Castle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ok everyone, may I have your attention," A woman dressed in a floor length white dress said from where she stood in front of the throne. Her large white hat was being held by Matsu who was dressed formally along with the others. A smile spread across her crimson lips as he blue eyes scanned over the guests,

"Today is a very important day for the Kingdome as a new king takes the throne," She said happily while glancing slightly at the regulars. As the words left her lips, a cheer broke through the crowd before she quieted them with a wave of her hand,

"Now, I shall present your King's runner up. Haizaki Shogo." She stated while motioning towards the gray haired man who was standing next to the GoM who were strapped to the chair. He nodded and slowly walked towards the front, ignoring the questions that were shouted at him from the others.

"He will only be tacking the throne if my son rejects his position." She added while looking over the others panicked expressions.

"Ya and I am taking the throne," He mumbled just loud enough for her to here as he stood next to the woman. A frown spread across her face as she watched the teen before returning to her normal, smiling, self.

"And now for the king, Kuroko Tetsuay," She said causing a cheer to fill the room and she turned her attention towards the five who were staring with wide eyes. When the room quieted, they waited patiently for Kuroko to show himself knowing how little presence he had.

"It seems that he has given up the position of King," Haizaki said as he stepped forward, a large smile on his face as he looked at the worried faces of the guests.

"I guess your correct… congratulations…your highness," The woman said while getting down on a knee. Her right hand placed over her heart while she looked down at the floor. Haizaki laughed loudly and confidently walked over to the golden chair, watching as the entire room slowly followed the woman's actions.

"Where's Tetsuya?" Akashi demanded, finally coming out of shock along with the others. Haizaki turned his attention away from the people in front of him to the group pushed against the wall and leaned his check against his fist,

"I don't know, not like I did anything to him,"

* * *

**~With Nigou~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey, you can't just barge into someone else's home, I don't even know you!" Kagami shouted as he followed the strange teen around his house.

"Of course you know me Kagami-kun, you just don't recognize me," Nigou said as he took a seat on the sofa.

"How do you even know my name?" Kagami questioned as he stared at the teen on his sofa.

"Mmmmm, simple," He said while tilting his head towards the other, "You know my master, so it shouldn't be wrong to know your name." A smile spread across his face as he started swinging a long black leash that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami questioned while backing away from the other who rose from sofa, the leash getting closer and closer to him.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," He said before quickly tying the leash around the red heads neck.

"Now Kagami-kun, I need your help,"

* * *

**Ok, ch's ovr. **

**What did you think about Nigou being a human? I though it would ov been hard to explain things as a dog, but I might change him back l8r on. **

**Annyways, **

**tell me what do ya think :)**

**Rate review comment **

**and Ill post again soon :D**

**I hope~**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHHHH, Im SOOOOOOO Sorry that I havent posted in a while T~T**

**My month of May has been sooooo buisy**

**and next month is no different. TT~TT**

**Annyways, I do not own anny KnB **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**I dont think im gonna have time for the nxt ch but cross ur fingers and ill try and get another ch up soon. :) **

**Ok, im done,Story**

**Begin!**

* * *

"Y-you're the dog!" A tall red head shouted as he tried to pull against the leash that was dragging him down the street. The one holding the leash turned his head slightly, a frown etched across his pink lips,

"Nigou Kagami-kun, my name is Nigou," He stated before turning back to look where he was walking.

"Why are you a human?!" Kagami shouted, not accepting the fact that the dog that belonged to Kuroko was now a human being who was dragging him along like an animal.

"Is it that hard to believe?" Nigou questioned, not bothering to turn towards the tall red head.

"YES!" He shouted. Nigou sighed and continued walking, a dark mist floating from his footsteps causing the surrounding areas to mix together creating a mess of grays and white. As Kagami slowly calmed down, he noticed that he was somewhere unfamiliar and panic began to rise within him.

"W-where are we?" He asked, unconsciously walking closer to the teen. A small smile spread across Nigou's face as his blue eyes slicked towards the red head,

"Were home," he said as the mist suddenly disappeared revealing a large, stone mansion, A garden could be seen behind the walls that surrounded the building. The mansion, including the garden, seemed to be floating as pitch black surrounded the area making the mansion stand out,

"Now let's go find my master."

* * *

"HA, I love it!" Haizaki shouted as he sat lazily on the throne. The guests around the room were all shaking as they glanced worriedly at the bloody mess in the middle of the room. A man was lying dead in a pool of his own blood, his clothes ripped and stained.

"Haizaki, you're supposed to be helping the people not slaying them in front of others." The woman in white scolded as she stood slightly behind the throne, a frown on her face as she looked straight ahead.

"Che, I can do what I want" He responded while looking around the room, his gray eyes landing on the Generation of Miracles who were sitting quietly against the walls, still bound to the chairs.

"And I say that they are to be locked up." He said with a smirk as he rose from the chair,

"Guards, grab them and follow me," He ordered before walking out of the room with the guards following behind, the chairs being dragged behind them.

"In here," Haizaki said as he pushed opened a door. The room was white and only had a single bed in it. Quickly, the guards placed the chairs inside and left leaving Haizaki standing in the doorway,

"I do hope that you enjoyed your visit, not like you're gonna leave any time soon," Haizaki said before slamming the door shut.

"What the Hell," Aomine growled as he began struggling against the bindings,

"WAHHH, WERE TRAPPED HERE!" Kise shouted as tears started streaming down his face,

"We were already trapped," Murasakibara mumbled as he leaned his cheek against his shoulder, upset that he couldn't try any of the deserts.

"We need to find a way out," Akashi said as he looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the bed as he noticed something. There was a small lump underneath the bed causing the blankets to move slightly,

"Shintaro," Akashi called, his eye's flicking towards the bed. Hesitant, green eyes looked over at the bed,

"Someone else in in here," He mumbled silencing the others who turned towards the green haired shooter.

"What are you talking about Midorima-chii?" Kise asked a frown spreading across his pink lips.

"The bed Ryota, there is someone on the bed," Akashi said making the blonde's head snap towards the white sheeted bed.

"Hey, whoever is on the bed, get up!" Aomine shouted at a very loud volume causing the ones near him to flinch slightly.

"Daiki," Akashi said in a warning tone. Just then, a small moan came from under the blankets as whoever was lying there slowly sat up causing the covers to slip from his body. A pale boy with messy, light blue colored hair sat on the bed rubbing one of his bright blue eyes,

"Tetsu/Tetsuya/Kuroko/Kuroko-chii/Kuro-chin!" They all shouted once they could clearly see the bluenette. Kuroko blinked his blue eyes a couple times as he looked at the others that were staring back at him,

"Aha, good morning everyone,"

* * *

**Ok, this ch is done.**

**Like I said earlyer ill try and post another soon. Ill try and get it done by the 22nd as my B-day Gifty to U ppl :D**

**so Rate Review Comment **

**:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi... Ya, um... this is a little late...**

**I promised to post on the 22nd and...ya... I was only gonna post Nigou's part of the story but I decided to just do both of them :) **

**and I was having trouble getting my thoughts into words that made sense...**

**Annyways, hope you enjoy it,**

**I do not own anny Kuroko no Basket**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~ Dont think I use this**

**Story, **

**Begin!**

* * *

"Kuroko/Kurokochii/Tetsuya/Tetsu/Kuro-chin!" They shouted as the blue haired boy who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes,

"Ah, good morning," He greeted as he began to fix his terrible bed head.

"Don't just 'Good morning' me, what the hell are you doing here, why is Haizaki here, and why were they saying that you were king!" Aomine shouted as he pulled against the bindings that held them all in the chairs.

"I'm right here Aomine-kun, there is no reason to shout," Kuroko responded while looking at the bindings. Quietly, he held out his hand and watched as the black shadows wrapping around the chair slowly peeled off and formed a small ring in his palm,

"Better?" Kuroko asked as he looked at the others. They all had wide eyes and were staring between Kuroko's blank face and the ring in his palm,

"Were free!" Kise shouted as he ran to give the boy a hug, only to be shoved harshly into the wall by Aomine,

"Idiot, we aren't free, we just got out of the chairs," He said while stretching his hands above his head,

"Daiki is correct, but I am more curious on how you did that. Would you care to explain Tetsuya?" Akashi said as he looked as the bluenette from where he sat, legs crossed,

"Yes, I would like to know as well," Midorima said as he carefully took the ring from Kuroko's palm to examine it,

"I want some snacks," Murasakibara stated as he went to lay on the bed just a little bit behind Kuroko, his feet sticking off the end.

"I do owe you an explanation," Kuroko mumbled to himself as he shifted positions so his feet would hang over the end of the bed,

"Where should I begin…" He said as the others moved into a more comfortable position for 'story time'. Aomine and Kise Siting on the floor in front of the bed, Akashi and Midorima siting in the chairs behind the two, and Murasakibara laying on the bed behind Kuroko, his head propped up by a pillow as he purple eyes looked at the blue haired boy,

"Ok then let's start at the beginning. I…am a shadow,"

* * *

The pair walked silently inside the house, noticing how empty it seemed.

"Where is everyone?" Kagami questioned as he looked at the bare hallway decorated with large photos of people he didn't know. Nigou hummed to himself as he stopped at a photo of a smiling woman dressed in a clean white suit siting on a throne. Her hat covering her face as he hands were folded together neatly on her lap,

"They are probably busy with the ceremony," he said. Suddenly, a frown spread across his face,

"But they can't have the ceremony without master" he added as an afterthought before shrugging and continuing the walk down the very long hallway,

"So… what's this master like?" Kagami asked, red eyes still looking at the many photo's that lined the walls. A small smile spread across Nigou's face as he looked back at the red head behind him,

"He's very kind, caring, and quiet. He treats everyone like family and will help anyone who needs it," Nigou stated. Kagami hummed to himself as his eye's drifted towards the end of the hallway,

"So what's the ceremony about?" He questioned again,

"It's a crowning ceremony. Master will inherit the throne," Nigou said, not even looking at the other as he answered,

"Inherit the throne to what?" Kagami asked, almost tripping on the smaller boy as he suddenly stopped and faced the tall red head,

"The Shadow's, he will inherit the throne giving him control of the shadows." He stated as he crossed his thin arms over his chest,

"We aren't human Kagami-kun, no one here is. They are all shadows. Currently, shadows are misbehaving and attacking the humans on earth. You wouldn't notice them because there attacks look similar to car crashes or simply falling." Nigou explained causing Kagami's eyes to widen,

"Currently, there are two eligible people to inherit the throne. My master who will control this and put things back into order and the other who will abuse his power to cause even more disasters. We must find my master so he will get his position and return the peace," He finished with a stern look as Kagami stared with wide eyes. Nigou stood, letting the information sink in before letting go of the chain to tug on the older teen's shirt,

"Come on Kagami-kun, we must hurry," He stated, snapping the other out of his thoughts. Kagami blinked a couple times before a smirk spread across his face,

"Ya, let's go," He said loudly before running down the hall leaving Nigou by himself. He sighed as he watched the other turning the corner and continue running, before a small smile spread across his face,

"Were coming so please be patient," He said to himself before beginning to run down the hall in an attempt to catch up to the other.

* * *

A small smile spread across the blue haired boy's lips as he nodded to himself, the few words reaching his ears only,

"Hurry…please," Kuroko whispered before returning his full attention back to the others seated in front of him.


	16. Chapter 16

** Hello, **

**... I dont know what to say about this chapter... Im not a fan of it...**

**Annyways,**

**I do not own anny KnB**

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~ Dont think I use this**

**I am still having problems gettign my thoughts onto paper and have it actulay understandable... O well, I hope you enjoy this and I will either try to re write this or post a new ch :D **

**ok, im done, **

**Story, **

**Begin!**

* * *

"So let me get this straight, you're not human but a shadow, and you about to become king?" Aomine asked as he stared at the paler boy with a confused expression on his own face. Kuroko nodded as he looked at the others who all looked surprised except for Akashi who looked more curious than surprised.

"Why didn't Kurokochii tell us?!" Kise shouted as tears began to form in his eyes.

"I said it many times Kise-kun, you just were not listening very well." Kuroko stated,

"What do we do now cause I'm still hungry," Murasakibara asked as he sat up, running a hand thorough his purple hair.

"We do not have any food so you will have to wait," Akashi said as he crossed his arms,

"Here is your ring, it is very interesting," Midorima said as he walked over to Kuroko and placed the ring back in the boy's palm,

"It is just shadows, Midorima-kun," Kuroko stated as he slid the ring onto his right hand middle finger.

"Yes, but the fact that you can control it is very intriguing," Akashi said as he leaned his chin against his palm which was resting on the arm rest.

"Would you mind showing u-" suddenly, Midorima was cut off by Murasakibara's loud whining,

"Kuro-chin, I'm hungry, hungry, hungry," He complained as he wrapped large arms around the other's small waist his chin resting on top of Kuroko's head. Kuroko sighed, not even bothering to try and get away,

"We will get out of here soon," He responded just before Kise quickly took his seat in front of him, resting his chin on Kuroko's knee,

"How do you know that Kurokochii?" He asked before Aomine grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back so he wasn't leaning on the blue haired boy. Kuroko smiled slightly as he looked at the people in front of him,

"I called for a little bit of help"

* * *

"This way Kagami-kun," Nigou said as they turned a corner. He had finally caught up to the other and now they were back on track.

"Hey, how do you know where you're going?" Kagami asked as they slowed into a walk. Nigou smiled as he tapped his nose,

"I can smell him. It's a sweet vanilla scent," Nigou stated earning a slightly worried look from Kagami,

"Whatever you say," He said before they turned down another hallway. Suddenly, Nigou stopped in front of a blank wall,

"What?" Kagami asked as he stood behind the other,

"Here, He's here," Nigou said with a large smile on his face as he placed both hands against the wall. Kagami frowned and crossed his arms,

"He's behind a wall? What are we supposed to do, break it down?" Kagami joked, a smile spreading across his face,

"Of course Kagami-kun, that's why you are here," Nigou said as he moved away from the wall, giving the other access. Once Kagami heard that, the smile that was once on his face, immediately faded,

"What!" Kagami shouted as he dropped his hands to his side,

"I am not going to break through some wall, I don't even think I can do that!" He said loudly. As Nigou was about to open his mouth, there was a pounding noise from the other side of the wall,

"Is that you Kagami?" A deep voice asked silencing the pair,

"Aomine?" He called moving closer to the wall,

"It is you, what the hell are you doing here?" Aomine questioned through the wall,

"I was dragged along," Kagami commented as Nigou jabbed Kagami in the side,

"You are helping Kagami-kun, I didn't drag you along," Nigou stated as he placed a hand on his hip,

"Nigou," A soft voice called causing the boy's head to snap towards the wall,

"Master?" He called placing his hands against the wall again.

"I'm glad you came, now please get us out of here," Kuroko said, still in Murasakibara's arms.

"Yes master," Nigou said as he looked down at Kagami who was seated down on the floor holding his side,

"Who are you talking to? The voice is unfamiliar" Akashi asked as he looked at the bluenette,

"He's the one who is going to get us out of here along with Kagami-kun," Kuroko responded before the wall was suddenly busted down along with a large cloud of dust.

"Good job Kagami-kun," Nigou said as he walked into the small room, coughing violently along with the others. Once the smoke cleared, they could see a teen with black and white hair dressed in black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt. A red, black, and white collar wrapped around his neck,

"Thanks for getting us out, but who are you?" Midorima asked as he pushed up his glasses with a taped, middle finger.

"His name is Nigou," Kuroko said as he slipped out of Murasakibara's grip, only to be tackled by Nigou,

"Master, I'm happy that you're safe, are you ok, are you hurt anywhere, in any pain?" He asked as he began to look at Kuroko's arms and leg's ignoring the fact that there were others in the room.

"D-did we brake it?" Kagami asked as he stood up, a hand holding his head as he slowly stood up from the pile of rubble.

"Oh Kagami-kun, did Nigou drag you along?" Kuroko asked from his position on the floor. Kagami looked in the room and blinked a couple times,

"Why is all of the Generation of Miracles here?" Kagami asked as he straightened into a standing position.

"We were all brought here," Midorima stated,

"Except for Kuro-chin," Murasakibara stated as he stood and walked towards the hole in the wall, ducking under the low opening to get out,

"So… you're his master?" Kagami asked as he helped Kuroko to his feet by moving Nigou off of Kuroko.

"Yes," Kuroko responded blankly as he walked towards the opening and looked down the hallway,

"Let's go, we have some business to finish,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this... If you didnt plz comment and I will try and fix it :) **

**Srry for the lack of excitement, I seariously dont have any idea's to put for the nxt ch's... so ya...**

**Annyway's I will post again soon,**

**Rate, Review, Comment**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi,**

**Umm... Ya hehehe... I'm a little late... sorry ^~^ **

**Anyway, **

**this ch was giving me some trouble so sorry if it doesn't flow that well,**

**I do not own any Kuroko no Basket,**

"Talking"

'Thinking'**~ I don't think I use this**

**So, were getting to a closing...**

**Story**

**Begin!**

* * *

"Nigou, make sure they get to the entrance safely," Kuroko said once they gathered on the outside of the broken wall.

"Wait, why can't we go with you?!" Kise whined with tears forming in the corner of his eyes,

"Because Kise-kun, I don't want you to get hurt and this is my problem, I was the one who dragged you into this," Kuroko said as Nigou went to stand next to his master.

"This isn't your fault, we want to help," Kagami said in a loud voice.

"Ya, we are going to go with you!" Aomine shouted while taking a step forward, stopping as a low growl came from the boy,

"Listen to what master says." Nigou growled, stepping between the group and his blue haired master. Aomine looked between the snarling boy and the other blue haired teen before taking a step back,

"Please just listen," Kuroko said quietly while stopping the boy,

"Tetsuya, we are not leaving without you," Akashi said while taking a step in front of the group, a frown on his face.

"Kuro-chin, don't go," Murasakibara said from his position, not making any motion to move from his position while Midorima nodded, his face blank, but his eyes showed sadness.

"I'm sorry, Nigou, bring them to the front," Kuroko said while drawing a line in the air with his pale finger. Another rumbling shook the house before a deep crack spread just in front of Kuroko separating him from the others,

"Kuroko-chii!" Kise shouted as he reached for the paler boy, just barley being held back by the purple haired giant and green haired shooter.

"Tetsu!" Aomine shouted, struggling against Kagami's arms that kept him from jumping across the gap,

"Calm down, we will meet up with him at the gate… like he said," Kagami stated through clenched teeth. Truthfully, Kagami wanted to jump across the gap as well.

"Everyone, let's go," Nigou said as a staircase opened in the wall. With a nod, Murasakibara and Midorima managed to drag Kise down the staircase followed by Kagami and Aomine, leaving only Akashi who had been silent since the room had split.

"Akashi-kun," kuroko said, stepping closer to the gap.

"Tetsuay, why won't you let us help you?" Akashi asked as he also stepped closer to the gap. A small, sad, smile spread across Kuroko's lips as he looked past the red headed teen and towards Nigou,

"Please take him with the other," Kuroko said before turning away from the two.

"Wait, Tetsuya!" Akashi called as he reached an arm out towards a hand towards the retreating blue haired boy as Nigou carful grabbed him by the arm, gently tugging him towards the staircase,

"Leave me alone," Akashi said while pulling his arm from the other's loose grip.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, I was ordered to take you to the front entrance, and I will do as I was told," Nigou stated as a shadow slithered from the wall and wrapped around Akashi's body, binding him so he couldn't move. Quickly, Nigou picked up Akashi with surprising strength and carried the struggling teen down the steps.

Kuroko quickly walked down the dark hallway, ignoring the constant shaking that rattled the house. He turned, stopping in front of two large wooden doors. He pressed his pale hands against the wood and pushed the heavy doors open, his eyes widening at the sight. The bright lights glinted off the blood that covered everything as bodies lay across the floor. Many with body parts that were separated and within the pile of bodies, a tall teen with silver hair stood with a crazed smile on his face,

"Aha, Tetsuya, you escaped," Haizaki purred as he held open his bloodied hands.

"Where is mother?" Kuroko asked with a blank face. A smirk formed across Haizaki's lips as he gestured towards the throne. His blue eyes flickered to where Haizaki was pointing and his eyes widened even more,

"M-Mother," Kuroko mumbled before he turned back towards Haizaki, eyes glowing a bright red as anger flashed across his fac. On the throne, his mother sat with her head hung low, a black sword was pressed through her chest and blood stained her white clothes. Her breathing was shallow and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"She was fun to play with, but they were even more entertaining," he stated while pointing towards the other side of the room. Quickly, he looked at the other side of the room and his eyes changed from their normal light blue to a burning red. His playmates, his guardians, his family were laying in a bloody mess in the corner of the room.

"You, you killed my family," Kuroko growled as shadows began so fill the room,

"They aren't dead… yet," Haizaki said happily, noticing the obvious rage that was shown on the blue haired boy's face.

"Leave them alone!" Kuroko shouted as a sudden wind started to pick up within the room as the shadows began to grow causing the lights in the room to dim,

"I will take my position back now," Kuroko said a single red eye showing through his blue hair.

"I want to see you try," Haizaki stated as a pair of shadow blades appeared in his hands. With a swipe of Kuroko's hand, three of the ten shadows went to attack the silver haired teen who easily dodged,

"I know you are better at shadow manipulation then me, but isn't this two much?" Haizaki asked as he cut one of the shadows in half,

"You have no rights to state what I am capable of accomplishing," Kuroko stated as more shadows stretched from under him, the bodies fazing through the floor. A frown spread across Haizaki's face as he ducked under another shadow before cutting into the one that swung over him,

"Unfair, you should have just left them for me," He said as a growl escaped Kuroko's lips.

"Die," Kuroko said as the shadows attacked at once, slamming Haizaki into a wall, hard enough to leave an indent in the marble. Slowly, Kuroko walked up to the other who was gasping for air as the shadow pinned him in place,

"You will turn over the throne to me, and never return," Kuroko said in a stern tone as he applied more pressure,

"I-I will…a-air!" Haizaki gasped as he struggled against the shadow. Kuroko growled but pulled back slightly so that the other could breath,

"I-I, Haizaki Shugo, turn over the throne to Kuroko Tetsuya, the rightful heir to the shadow realm," he said once he regained his breath. Once the words left his lips, the room suddenly light up and the shadows disappeared causing him to slide down the wall to the floor,

"Now leave before I end up killing you," Kuroko said as he turned away from the stunned teen,

"Why, why are you letting me live?" Haizaki asked as he looked at the retreating blue haired boy,

"I'm not like you; I won't kill just anyone no matter how much I want to," Kuroko mumbled before walking out of the now cleaned and bright room, leaving the other alone.

"Now to go check on everyone else,"

* * *

**Ok, **

**the ch's done**

**Sorry if the action wasn't very good, I'm not very good at writing fights :p**

**Anyway,**

**Rate Review Comment **

**and I will try to post soon**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok,**

**this ch is up... Yay ~First try didn't work :p~**  
**O well,**

**Its kinda short cause I ran outa time so... ya **

**I don't own KnB**

"Talking"

'Thinking'** ~ Don't think I use this**

**Ok Story,**

**Begin!**

* * *

Kuroko quickly made his way down the long hallway to the dining room where the others were sent, wincing slightly as a sudden pain began to spread through his body. As he got to the dining room, he quickly threw open the doors and walked inside. The room was filled with copes of a man that was quickly helping every injured person in the room,

"Aha Master Tetsuya," The man called as one of the clones walked towards the boy,

"The real doctor is currently busy with your mother's surgery, it appears that the sword caused more damage than it appears, but she will survive within a couple of weeks," He said as a smile spread across his face. Kuroko nodded and looked around again,

"And what are the conditions for the others?" Kuroko asked

"None of the cuts hit vital spots so within an hour they should be fine," He said before noticing how the boy swayed slightly,

"Master Tetsuya, are you ok?" He asked while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kuroko chuckled to himself as he raised a pale hand to cover his eyes,

"It seems that I over used my powers," He mumbled before his body fell limp to the ground.

* * *

"Let me go, I demand to be released!" Akashi growled as he struggled against the shadows that were still wrapped around his body,

"I can't let you go because you'll just run back inside," Nigou said as he tilted his head to the side,

"Ya, Tetsu said that he's gonna meet us out here, and Tetsu never breaks his promises," Aomine said loudly as he crossed his arms over his chest,

"Aomine-kun, please try not to shout so much," A new voice said scarring the tanned teen,

"Kuroko-chii, are you ok?!" Kise shouted as he ran to check the boy's arms and face before pulling him into a hug,

"Yes im fine Kise-kun, please let go of me," Kuroko said as the blond quickly let go of him. As Kuroko looked over the group, his eyes stopped on Nigou's. The boy/dog had a questioning look on his face and was about to say something but stopped as a shadow covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking his thoughts,

"Ne Kuro-chin, did you bring me a snack?" Murasakibara asked as he looked towards the blue haired boy who shook his head,

"I'm sorry Murasakibara-kun, I forgot your snacks," Kuroko said, turning towards the green haired shooter who tapped him on the shoulder,

"Yes Midorima-kun?" He asked as the shooter pulled out a small bunny from his pocket,

"This is your lucky item for the day," he said while placing the rabbit in the others hand,

"Aha thank you Midorima-kun," Kuroko said just as the sound of shattering glass could be heard,

"We need to open the gates now," Kuroko said while walking farther away from the house followed by the others,

"Please stand here and Murasakibara-kun, please hold Akashi-kun," Kuroko said as the giant nodded and shifted the squirming redhead within his arms,

"So, how is this gate gonna work?" Aomine asked as he ran a hand through his dark blue hair, a slight frown on his lips,

"I'm wondering that as well," Midorima mumbled as he pushed his glasses up with a tapped middle finger,

"Is it gonna be like when we got here cause I didn't like that," Kise said as he grabbed onto Aomine's arm,

"You will be sent back to the place where you were sent from," Kuroko said while holding out his hand. A white mist began to form by their feet's slowly working its way up,

"WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, you aren't coming with us?!" Kise shouted as he tried to get away from the mist, but his feet wouldn't move. A small smile spread across his face as he shook his head,

"I'm sorry, but I have to finish things here," he said before looking at the silent red head that was still wrapped up in Murasakibara's arms,

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said while holding his hand out, the silver ring shining on his finger,

"I want to say…" He paused, noticing that the mist had almost fully consumed there body's,

"Please don't be sad once im gone and that," He paused again a smile spreading across his face,

"I will always love you," He said as a silver sword was suddenly thrust through his chest.

**Ok, **

**this ch is finished,**

**yay,**

**So I will try to post by this weekend ... maybe**

**so **

**Rate Review Comment **

**:D **


	19. Chapter 19

** Oh geez, **

**I am sooooo sorry for not being alive! My computer died and my parents refused to get me a new one until school re-started so I basically didn't have a computer all summer **

***Sigh* anyway, I finally got a new one and typed up a new ch :D so here ya go... Oh and sorry for the OOC...yep ok then,**

"Talking"

'Thinking' **~ Don't think I use this one**

**I do not own any KnB **

**and Story **

**Begin!**

* * *

"Word to the wise, never turn your back to an opponent," A tall silver haired teen stated while twisting the sword, causing a pained cry to escape Kuroko's lips as he lay on the floor. The others had disappeared leaving him and Haizaki on their own,

"This was expected Haizaki-kun," Kuroko said as his body began to fade into their dark surroundings. Haizaki's eyes widened as he quickly pulled the sword from the ground, a scowl forming on his face,

"You bastard, what a cheap trick," he growled as his silver eyes scanned for the blue haired boy,

"That wasn't a trick, at the moment I have no physical body," Kuroko stated as he appeared out of nowhere near the silver haired teen,

"Die," Haizaki growled while swinging his sword where Kuroko was standing,

"This is pointless Haizaki-kun, you will not be able to put a scratch on me," Kuroko said swiftly dodging the blade. Even if it didn't affect him physically it still hurt,

"Once I'm done with you then I'll finish off your mother, then I'll go after those Generation of Miracles," he stated with a crazed smile on his face, completely ignoring what the other said. Kuroko's eyes widened before narrowing, a deep frown on his pale face,

"I've had enough of this," Kuroko stated as he snapped his thin fingers causing a sudden and bright light to appear, momentarily blinding Haizaki. Once he realized where he was his eyes widened,

"What the hell," He mumbled,

"You are not allowed to lay a hand on any of my family," Kuroko said with a blank face as he glared at Haizaki, his eyes flashing red,

"Not mother," He said as a chain made from shadows snaked itself around Haizaki's arm, quickly

dragging him towards Teiko's fourth gym,

"Not me," Kuroko said as he began walking towards the gym as another chain wrapped around one of Haizaki's legs,

"No one from the palace," He said causing another chain to wrap around his other wrist. A panicked look began to form on Haizaki's face as his silver eyes stared into Kuroko's red ones,

"In fact, you are not allowed to harm a single shadow under my control," He said as another chain secured his last leg,

"And if you even think about harming any of the Generation of Miracles, I will not hesitate to punish you in any way that I see fit," Kuroko stated as a final chain wrapped around his neck. His body was tightly secured against the side of the gym,

"What are you going to do now, I can easily escape these chains," He growled as he began to pull against his bindings. The sound of rattling chains filled the empty school yard and echoed inside of the gym,

"There are a few things that even you can't break through Haizaki-kun," Kuroko said while placing a pale hand over the other teen's chest,

"W-what are you doing?" He questioned, slightly panicked,

"I, Kuroko Tetsuay, shall strip away your shadow and cast you into the human world where you live the remainder of your human life. You shall own no past memories and any powers you possessed will be taken away," He stated with a blank face as a dark circle appeared on Haizaki's chest,

"S-stop!" He shouted as Kuroko pressed his fingers into the circle, a pained cry escaping the silver haired teen as he continued to reach into the darkness. Once his entire hand disappeared within the darkness a small smile spread across his usually blank face,

"Please enjoy the rest of your life," Kuroko said before quickly pulling his hand back, a long silk like shadow held between his fingertips. Haizaki's cry soon replaced the sound of rattling chains before he fell unconscious, his body sliding to the floor as the chains vanished,

"Now I should return, this took longer than expected," He said as his body began to fade away along with Haizaki's shadow.

* * *

**~With Akashi~**

A boy with bright red hair sat on the floor of his room, his mismatched eyes widened in disbelief at the scene that unraveled in front of him not to long ago,

"Tet…su…ya," he said, not wanting to believe what he had just seen. As he stared at the street in front of him a soft whimpering came from his side, causing him to slowly turn his attention towards the noise. A small husky sat next to him with its ears flattened against his head, its bright blue eyes held sadness and concern in them,

"Nigou," he said while carefully picking the dog into his arms,

"Don't worry, I'm sure Tetsuay is fine," He stated, his voice slightly wavering at the end. Another whimper came from the dog as he gently licked the red heads cheek in a reassuring manner,

"He'll return he has to, I… still haven't told him that I love him," He said as tears began to roll down his cheeks and for once in his life he cried. With Nigou tucked gently against his chest, he cried in the confinements of his own room with the thought of the blue haired boy floating through his mind. Thought of the happy times he spent with him, the games they played together, the time where they were apart and how lonely he was, there last match against each other, thoughts about what had happened in the shadow realm, his last words, everything he had ever done with the bluenette,

"He will return, and once I do I will tell him how I feel," He said quietly as the tears refused to stop. With a reassuring bark from Nigou, a small smile spread across his face as he leaned back against the wall,

"He will return," He said before noticing something around his finger,

"What's this," he mumbled while holding up his left hand, ignoring the light stream of tears that trickled occasionally from his eyes. A silver ring was wrapped around his ring finger and when he touched it a warm and comfy feeling washed over him causing a small smile to spread across his face, he recognized the ring as the one Tetsuay was wearing,

"I love you," he said before gently kissing the small metal band,

* * *

**Ok, **

**Its done... sorry if it wasn't that long im saving the rest for the next ch,**

**O ya, **

**I think there's either going to be 1 or 2 more ch's after this... I think its 1... **

**O well im going to make the next ch longer so keep an eye out for that one :p**

**Anyway,**

**Rate review comment **

**and the next one will be out soon :D**


End file.
